UFF 1: Captain America Vs Deathstroke
by Xkiba4lifex
Summary: The first story in Ultimate Fiction Fighting! Just something i really wanted to try honestly. The winner may not be accurate, but it's who i think will win and I had fun writing. If you like it, check out my profile for others you may like.


**Fighter One: Captain America.**

**Fighter Two: Deathstroke.**

**Location: New York, Brooklyn.**

It's been a tough week for Captain America, to fighting Nazi's, defending Wakanda with T'Challa and just dealing with Tony, he needed this break right now. Steve walked into his apartment, lowering his mask. He was still in his uniform, as he was the type to not get out until he was home. With this outfit on, it was still his duty. This is what the WW2 veteran felt was right. He moved over and walked in.

His apartment, may not be big, but it was cozy. Back in the day, he couldn't afford something big. So this was just how he liked it. On the second floor of a low rent hotel. he smiled as he went to pour something and finally rest.

However, the super solider felt something, and that was enough for him to act. He froze, waiting for something. What, he doesn't know b-

*Shot*

Aloud boom came and Steve was quicker than the bullet. He reached around and grabbed his trusty shield, pulling it in front and covering himself.

He didn't know where it was aiming, but he felt confident it was too the heart. The glass window shattered, and he felt the bullet hit the shield.

"Someone's trying to get me." He said moving out of the way of any window. He waited for a while to see what the next move was, when suddenly a grenade came down. Dropping in the same window.

It was a tear gas grenade, and this was enough to tell him this shooter really wants him dead.

Tossing his shield over, he covered the grenade, not letting any gas come out. He puts on his mask and goes, ready to give chase. With or without his shield he is Captain America.

As soon as he looked though, a foot came and drove him back. The shooter landing inside, carrying two Mac10's and pointing them at Steve.

"Goodnight Captain." He said simply, the masked figuring firing at Steve. Steve has dodged gunfire before though, as he ducked and closed the gab. Grabbing both of the shooters wrist and hitting a head back. The gun dropped, as Steve went for a throw, only for the shooter to come and deliver a just as powerful knee to Steve's jaw.

"Who are you?" Steve said stumbling back.

"Deathstroke, and that means... you're dead." He said simply running up. The two then exchange a combination of blows. Steve was impressed. Not only was this Deathstroke just as fast as him, but also has strong and as it turns out, better trained.

As Deathstroke quickly out preformed the captain, sending him back with a kick the gut. Steve got sent back against the wall making a dent. His home was the last thing he was worried about though.

"Not so tough without your shield, aren't you captain." He said, drawing his sword and pulling it in front.

"Sir, I think you will find that i'm plenty strong as it is!" He said, sprinting forward. Deathstroke went for a swing, only for the captain to duck under it and hit his fist to Deathstroke. Which didn't connect, as Deathstroke slid out of the way, slashing Captain on the rib. Not enough to impale, but enough to hurt.

As confident as captain was, he was losing this fight. He thought with a sword, he could predict the attacks, but he kept getting grazes against his skin. Tear Gas or no, he needs his shield!

Deathstroke knew this was coming, with one part of his mind focused on this battle and another on the shield, ready for when he runs.

He sent another slash, only for Captain America to grab the handle. Both of them holding it, as Captain America shouldered Deathstroke to the wall, creating a dent.

Seeing some separation, Steve went for his shield, while Deathstroke went for his sub machine gun.

He scooped them up and fired, only to find the captain grabbing his shield and hiding behind it. Damn it! He wasn't fast enough.

The tear gas he was containing started to feel the room, causing him to run. He runs with his shield first, right into Deathstroke.

The terminator took the full hit, as they both fell through the wall and down to the Brooklyn street. It was a back alley, so thankfully no civilians.

As they both landed, they rolled with their attacks. Both of them getting up and ready to attack.

Captain America was first though, throwing his shield to a nearby street lamp, causing it to ricochet and hit Deathstroke, stunning him.

Due to his genius mind, Steve was able to calculate it to come right back. With it returning to his hand, he closed the gap.

With his trusty shield, he landed more good hits on Deathstroke. While he was still defending, he was not defending all of them.

This didn't go for long, as Deathstroke dropped his mac and focused all action on his sword, countering it well. His sword has range, and he was keeping that in mind.

Captain saw this, and every time he came closer, Deathstroke reacted backwards. He even watched the field, making sure he would not get cornered. He was good, insanely good. If it wasn't for his shield, the sword would of stroked many lethal blows.

Clash after clash happened, as neither of the man got any distance over the other, something Slade did not like. With a foot, he used the shield to gain momentum and leap back. Letting him gain distance and hopefully, think of a way through.

"Who sent you! Doom? Hydra? Red Skull?" Steve said with a locked on look.

"I try to keep my client's identity secret. I don't spill, not even to the dead man in front of me." She said back.

"So I shouldn't even try." He said back with a loud laugh, only to get serious again. "I admire your professionalism."

"That's not all though, I will admit this is not all business. I like a challenge Steve Rogers, whether that be against Batman, Green Arrow or the Titans. Both super soldiers, both the best in their field I simply, want to be known as the man who will kill Captain America."

"I've heard all this before you know." The Captain said relaxing his posture. "Truth, Justice, Honour. I live with these things in mind and as long as i do, i will never go down. Especially to you."

"Let's see then... captain." And with that, Deathstroke reached around his back and grabbed his weapon. Aiming it right at Steve.

Slade fired and Captain America reacted, moving and blocking the bullets. This counts for the ones that went for the leg. Slade knows if he can just cripple him, that the fight will be over. Unlike Batman and the bird brat, he doesn't wear any sort of armour under his uniform. his skin no doubt more durable, but not as much as armour.

Captain America spun, throwing his shield with ferocity. Deathstroke duck under, and turned. Seeing it bounce of the local building and coming for him. He raised his sword, and took the hit. Sending him back as the shield dropped. His sword didn't cut the shield? Maybe once he kills the captain, he will claim it for himself. The blow sent him back, and he quickly came to normal as Captain was there, doing a close range attack as he grabbed the sniper. Going for a bunt which Deathstroke had to retreat from.

Now with distance, Steve threw the gun into his apartment, taking it out of the fight. There was still one though, as Deathstroke retreated to his lone Mac10. Grabbing it and firing.

Steve acted quick, running and ducking behind the closest thing, the dumpster. He waited, counting the bullets as he smirked knowing what was going to happen.

The gun ran out, Deathstroke looking at his weapon and frowning. Throwing it away quickly

"You're out of your range." The captain said walking out. "Now we do it up close, the way I like it."

He held his sword tight, as Slade walked over. Picking up the weapon nearest to him, the vibranium shield. Captain America got angry, seeing what was holding his red, white and blue.

"Face me Captain." He said, holding them in a position. Captain America needed only one look to tell that this was a good stance. Even with a weapon he doesn't use, he has mastered fighting with it. If only Deathstroke was on his side.

Deathstroke ran up, closing the gap as he was not afraid for a second. He had every weapon and he was about to kill Captain America.

Steve didn't retreat, but held his ground. Deathstroke came in and slashed his sword, fast swings as he held the shield close. The swings he could dodge, since he was fully onto the defensive. However, as the swings came, Slade mixed up his attacks, adding shield bumps. This threw off his rhythm and his footwork as Captain America found it harder to dodge, which got him more cuts onto his skin. His outfit, covered a bit in his own blood as he couldn't stay like this!

That became even clearer as Deathstroke got even more comfortable and therefore even more dangerous. More and more hit were landing on the captain, and he was struggling. This didn't mean he wasn't getting hits on Deathstroke, none of them just mattered enough.

He knew he had to seize the opportunity when it showed itself, and after some more sword strikes it did. A whiff and a mistake on the terminator's part, as he pushed it up and leaved himself exposed.

Captain America acted quick, moving and grabbing the handle of his shield. With all the strength he could muster, he freed it from Slade's grasp. The shield being in it's rightful hand. Slade had one hand in the air, and Steve saw his chance. Planning on bringing his shield down and shattering Slade's skull. Before he could get a good look in, he felt his leg in incredible pain, as he fell right down. Onto his back as he looked down, seeing himself bleeding. A sword stab, right through his knee.

"Ahh!" He shouted, landing on his back and gripping his leg. The sword pulled out and he was left to himself to think.

He knew how fast Deathstroke was, he was as fast as him. Either he had been holding back his true speed, which Steve doesn't think he would, or he planned. He baited Steve with the loose shield, knowing Steve would be too distracted to notice the true hit.

This man.

"You were a great soldier captain, however you have lost." Deathstroke said, a now more casual attitude. Why not, he is pretty sure he's one. Slade reached into his belt, and pulled out a small pistol. Perfectly concealed, and while not that dangerous, is a good weapon to finish off the weak. He walked back to the injured captain and aimed his pencil.

Steve saw this, raising his shield to block where the bullet came. It hit the shield, however something hit captain. A sword stab, right to the elbow. Another joint stabbed. He pulled it back and switched around to the other elbow. Stabbing that one just as much.

Captain America was in so much pain, and he could barely even lift his shield. Every movement hurt, and the terminator above him was smirking. Lifting up his sword and stomping on the shield. Not letting Steve block this one.

"You lost captain."

"Sorry Deathstroke..." He said, with a smile on himself. "But you will find I don't know the meaning of the word!"

With that Deathstroke lowered his weapon, getting a quick reaction from the captain. This was getting him sent back. A push on the shield only to stop Deathstroke. He shot some more pistol hits to the captain, getting him to hid behind.

Standing on his own good leg, he made his way up. It hurt to move, but the pain is good right now. He needs it, and he would rather it there then the alternative.

"Fine, your last dying breath." Deathstroke said, lifting his sword and getting ready. He rushed the captain. Lifting and pushing his weapon.

He swung, but the captain blocked it with the shield, and simply he went again. Only for his shield to defend again.

The captain was in pain every time he defended himself and lifted up the shield. Deathstroke was fine, but he could not get a hit in.

Even when he moved switched up his attack. shooting with the small pistol, he defended himself.

"Ahhh!" the Captain said, backing up and feeling his very hurtful body. He was struggling to even defend, and that left it open for Slade.

Running with a sword and ready to attack.

Steve acted quick, moving and spinning throwing his shield. Slade surly wasn't expecting an attack, as he did not block this shield. With a smile the shield came back, letting him grabbing it and hold it. He stepped back for a little bit, and then tried to close the distance, hoping his way forward.

Slade was stunned, but he was quick to get back up. Going for another strike with his sword, only for it to get blocked by the shield. He acted quick, ducking down and moving.

Carrying and tackling Deathstroke down to the ground. The sword out of his hand as Slade was getting mounted. He would defend himself, but Steve was quick and pinned them down with his free hand and his knees. Slade acted quick, Digging his fist and knuckles into the wounds.

Steve got hurt, but it won't stop. As he smashed his shield into Slade's helmet. Hit after hit, spit coming from Steve's mouth as he kept trying to break through. The attacks from down below stopped, as the attacks from the captain kept coming faster and clearer. So many hits to the head, as he waits for a while.

Throwing his shield up quickly as he grabbed the mask of Deathstroke, lifting it out and ripping it open. Letting him see the face of Slade, A pissed off look, but Steve was expecting that. Once the shield came back, the attacks came back as well. Only this time with so much more damage.

One hit, Slade was concussed.

Two hits, Slade was knocked out.

Three hits, Slade has lost.

The terminator, dropping down going limp. He wore a smile as he got up, making his way up as he tried to get up, but with no threat. He collapses back down.

Sitting as he figures he will need to call Nick Fury or Tony Stark, maybe they can figure out who hired this guy. He seems like a tough nut to crack

"Ahhh..." he said feeling his pain. Looking to the prone Slade he smiled. Despite the opposite sides and the conflict, Steve can't help but hold him in the highest regard.

**Winner: Captain America**


End file.
